


benevolent gods (and their heartbroken creations)

by epicionly



Series: LJ Comment-Fic [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gods, alternate universe reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicionly/pseuds/epicionly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Star Trek reboot, Jim, whom the gods love dies young</p>
            </blockquote>





	benevolent gods (and their heartbroken creations)

While Kirk had not been the first human whom the gods had adored, he was a definite favourite--a delightful result of an attempted miscalculation, to see what an anomaly they would make would be like, what would happen if they gave a human this and this. Humans were their favourites. Only they that sought to know more about the other creations. Only they looked at others with fear and hate and perhaps open-hearted curiousity, malleable and tempered by evolution.

Through all his misgivings and his faults, they saw and loved Kirk. They adored him, laughed at his quirks, and made merry and trying his life as much as they could. They directed difficulties his way because they could not have adored a man so else as to let him waste away with nothing, and they saw him at both his best and worst.

It was not until Spock was killed that they decided that Kirk was not meant to be sad with such a wretched twist of the fate they had given him, and searched boundlessly for a way to recreate that Vulcan, but no good. The Spock would not be good without his memories, and the friendship that had so defined Kirk would not come to transpire. The Kirk in that particular universe suffered greatly. They were sorry for such a loss, and made his last days the best that they could. To the good doctor that had spent time with him, they tried to let live longer.

"Let Kirk have his friend," they murmured in agreement. "We can give him nothing more."

After Kirk was gone, they realized that what adoration they felt for him ached inside of them in their infinite and celestial beings.

"We must make another," one of them whispered, and to this they all agreed. 

"We must make it so that he will have more, much more," another said, and thus that was agreed to also.

"We must place him in space where he is happiest, and where he is closest to us," one more said, and so it was.

It is agreed that there are many universes, but the gods see the universes as something that can be paused or gone back, continuously changing to their will. They can recreate, they can make--for them, every universe does not exist until it is made, but for the inhabitants of such a universe, that universe was always there.

It was a plan only better suited to those with aeons of time and patience, and absolute control over all life. They knew where it would be in what time and what world, they fitted together peoples of the millennia, coupled them and made children and lives prosper and fail. They influenced so many lives, and through that paired the ancestors of Winona Kirk and a George Kirk, and put them together carefully until the bloodline presented a perfect match of what would conceive a James Tiberius Kirk.

"He has a good name," they said to themselves. His name was beloved among them.

They led the shuttle that carried the babe to safety, best as they could. And to Jim they lavished gifts as they could.

They had placed a bike into the hands of his father as a child. It was only them who made the chance bundle of hay fall to reveal it, and they watched as Jim touched it, made it his with its first ride in decades, and together with it explored the constraints of the Iowa formed at the beginning of the world's creation, just for him. It was tempered in time, worn by the weather as they sent it, and with grand impatience Jim grew up to see it.

"Do you see that!" one of the gods called in delight. "He loves it. He loves the roads, he loves the sky, and he loves the world he plays in!"

"No, do you see that!" another one cried in giddiness. "He adores the night, the stars above, the calling for it in his soul. Do you see how it quivers?"

They conferred amongst themselves, impatiently loomed over the engineers working on the blueprints of the U.S.S. Enterprise, kept a close eye on all of the crew that would ever serve in Jim Kirk's life and made it so nothing was amiss.

But though they loved Jim the best, there was not much they could to interfere. The gods were well aware of all that could and would be, all-knowing and all-powerful.

But the greatest gifts they gave their creations was the gift of free will.

Thus, they could only watch him as he led himself to his own death, and wept piteously as his body was pulled from the wreckage of the Corvette.

**Author's Note:**

> Filled March 25, 2012.


End file.
